It's all because of the Lotus Flower
by Ailia Kate Kira
Summary: Every fight between two people has a reason, whether idiotic or not. In Allen and Kanda's case, it's because of one event in their chilhood. Yullen 'cuz that's how I roll!


**Hey!! How's everyone?! Okay… I'm here to bring you a one-shot. This is my first ever one-shot so reviews on how I write a one-shot will be appreciated. I think enough has been said. Kanda and Allen are still on vacation. Like what I said in chapter 4 of my other fanfic, which you should also read. ;) At that time they were in Italy. Now, they're in Vietnam. Don't ask how they reached there. Of course, that other fanfic is a multi-chapter one. I suggest you read it too. =D**

**Disclaimer!!**

**I do not own D. Gray – man. I am actually sad right now that there aren't any new chapters. I mean, what's up with that? I am also very sorry if Allen and Kanda go out of character at any point. ;)**

* * *

**  
**

Allen was given a mission just mere minutes after he arrived at the order and to his pity in other people's point of vie, it was with Kanda. Go figure. Kanda was the first person to meet Allen and through a fight between them at the front gate if you only consider the time Allen arrived at the Black Order headquarters. Of course, behind every fight, there must be a reason, whether the reason was nonsense or not.

/*Seven Years Ago*/

"Master!! Wait for me," a small boy cried out.

"Hurry up then you stupid apprentice. I'm meeting another general," the little boy's master shouted.

"Which one sir?" The boy had already caught up with his master wearing a black hat.

"The one who can't stop looking at art and talking about it." The master sighed.

"Oh okay."

The little boy was Allen. At that time he was 8 years old. At that age, he was still small for it. Even though that's how it looked like he had more strength, power, agility and speed than a normal 8 year old. How did this come to be? Well, his master was the ever-so-famous Cross Marian. His master was known for leaving huge debts and being a womanizer. You start to wonder how Allen dealt with such a master. He had to pay for his master's debts and can only do that through working. He had to go through abuse from his master. At times, he wished his master or mentor would have been the man they were about to see named Froi Tiedoll.

They arrived at a café located at the outskirts of the city. Why was meeting place there? Allen had no clue. Even his master didn't have a clue, but knowing Master Froi Tiedoll, the man liked beautiful landscapes and the place where the café was located had a nice view. Little Allen and his master entered the café and saw Master Tiedoll at the corner of the café waving at them. They approached the table, where Cross Marian sat down leaving Allen to stand up.

"Do you have what I need Tiedoll?" Cross asked demandingly.

"That's not the proper way to talk to a comrade you haven't seen in a long time." Tiedoll reprimanded Cross.

"Like I care. Anyways, the item."

"I'll give it to you after we talk about a very important issue."

"Spill then."

"Wait a minute." Tiedoll looks at Allen. "Allen, your master and I are going to have a private talk. Why don't you go outside to the field? My apprentice is practicing there."

Allen nodded and went outside to the field. He looks at the field to see a boy with long hair tied up into a ponytail. The boy was wearing black pants, a loose white shirt and holding a katana. Allen looked at the boy curiously. The katana must be the boy's innocence is what Allen thought. The boy holding the katana turns around to see Allen staring at him. He sees the pentacle on Allen's forehead and says,

"Akuma" He glares at Allen.

"Akuma! Where?!" Allen looks around but doesn't see any akuma. "I don't see any akuma. Maybe you're just seeing things." Allen turns around and sees the boy charging at him with the katana pointing at him. Allen avoids the katana, but the boy was quick enough to respond to what Allen did. Allen decided to use his innocence.

"Innocence activate!" Allen's red scaly left arm becomes a silver claw. He blocks the boy's katana and pushes him away with all the strength he had. The boy was bigger than him, so effort was a total need. Luckily, he was able to push the boy away.

"You an exorcist?" The boy asked.

"Just an apprentice of one." Allen replied softly.

"Che… A moyashi is trying to become an exorcist. That's not something you see everyday."

"What's a moyashi?" Allen asked curiously.

"It means beansprout in my native language."

"Hey!" Allen pouts. "I'm not a beansprout."

"Really now…" The boy smirks. "How old are you then?"

"I'm eight. How about you, um…"

"Kanda. I'm eleven." Kanda couldn't help but laugh inside. "You're eight?! You don't look like your age. The nickname moyashi really suits you."

"It's Allen. I shall call you baKanda then." Allen snickers.

"What did you call me?!" Kanda unsheathes his katana called Mugen. He points it at Allen, who just called him baKanda. Wait, why was he infuriated so easily with being called that. Isn't he supposed to be annoyed only when someone called him Yuu or disturbed him? This was a first for Kanda. It was a first for him to feel what he was feeling.

"I called you baKanda. Are you deaf or something?"

Kanda snapped back to reality and looked at the boy. "Are you asking for a death wish?"

"Oh… I'm so scared. Someone help me. A boy is trying to kill me." Allen acts all scared while saying this. He then falls to the grass laughing.

Kanda was annoyed. He was three years older than Allen. He should have more self-control. He had enough to control the red-head rabbit back at the headquarters, so shouldn't he have enough for this puny kid? Apparently, he didn't. He stomped towards the boy and looked at him. He was envious of how carefree Allen was. He wanted to be carefree like him, but it wasn't his character. Allen looked at him and said.

"You want to try lying down on the grass? It's not bad if you do it once in a while. Just looking at you, I know you want to do it."

Kanda smirked and lay down beside the eight-year old Allen, who was looking at the clouds that were drifting by. He looked at the little boy and was fascinated. At that age, he was already an apprentice of a general. It made him wonder so many things about the boy like when he became an apprentice, what his favorite food was, who was the general taking care of him and a lot more. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud to the boy that would just be like stalking. It would weird out the boy is what Kanda thought. He was about to ask the first question just for inquiry when Allen spoke.

"The clouds. Aren't they pretty?" Allen asked while he was still looking at the clouds.

Kanda was taken aback by the question and replied coldly. "How can clouds be pretty?"

"Well…" Allen started. "First, they're fluffy so they look like cotton candy. The last time I ate cotton candy was when my adoptive father was still alive. Second, the way they drift by. It makes you feel free and alive. It gives you time to relax and breath. It lets you escape the hectic and crazy world even for just a while. Finally, each cloud has weird shapes. It just makes you laugh at times. Like over there. –Allen points to a cloud- It looks like a lotus." Allen faces Kanda. "What do you think about lotus flowers?"

Kanda answered. "Well, I find them pretty. They have this sense of elegance that makes me look at them." He didn't mind answering the question. He actually thought that Allen was a decent person to have a conversation with. Imagine an eight-year-old boy talking about clouds like there was essence behind it, like there was importance. That is hard to come by and luckily he was able to meet one.

"Oh I see. I also think of Lotus Flowers the same way." Allen replied. "I also think of you that way." He smiled innocently after.

Kanda was surprised. To be compared to a lotus flower is unimaginable. How can he be elegant and pretty? It just disturbed him. He moved a little away from Allen without being seen. This was ineffective since Allen saw him.

"Sorry, if I disturbed you with that statement." Allen sighed afterwards. "I wish I could see a lotus flower."

"How come you know how it looks like if you haven't seen it?"

"I've only seen it through pictures." Allen looked up at the sky again.

"Well… I keep one in my room back at headquarters. Next time you go to HQ, why don't I show it to you?"

Allen sat up and looked at Kanda with stars in his eyes. "You'll really show me?!"

"Che… sure moyashi." Here goes Kanda again. He's toying with Allen. Actually trying to bring Allen to his nerves.

"I was going to say you were actually a nice person, but no. You just had to call me a moyashi again. Must I repeat my name so you can hear it clearly. My name is Allen. Allen!! Spelled as A-L-L-E-N. It is not spelled as M-O-Y-A-S-H-I. Get it in your head baKanda." Allen sticks out his tongue and pouts with his arms crossed.

"Wow. You actually know how to spell your own name and moyashi. I'm impressed." Kanda smirked afterwards.

"Haha. Very funny. Should I also spell out baKanda for you?"

"Nah… I think I got that under control." Kanda chuckled under his breath so Allen wouldn't hear him. He found Allen very interesting though annoying. Why annoying? Well, the boy kept on complaining nonstop. He didn't know how to shut his mouth and just kept bickering. It made him want to tell Allen that he can't always get what he wants.

Allen smiled innocently and Kanda found this cute. He wanted to pinch him at that moment. Not only that, but he also wanted to ask questions that he was dying to know the answers. But like what Kanda said to himself, you cannot get what you want all the time.

"Idiotic apprentice! We're leaving so get you ass here." Cross Marian shouted while Froi Tiedoll was telling him not to shout and degrade his apprentice.

"Yes sir." Allen replies. He sits up and looks at Kanda. "It was nice talking to you. I have to go now." Allen stood up, but accidentally slips and falls. Kanda quickly caught him. Allen awaited the ground but felt someone catch him instead. He sees Kanda holding him up. Allen regains his balance. "Thanks for the help." He gave a kiss on Kanda's right cheek and is about to walk when Kanda grabs his wrist and pulls him back. Allen was going to complain when he felt something warm hit his lips. He saw Kanda and his lips touching his. Allen thought it was improper, yet Kanda's lips felt so warm and inviting. He wanted time to freeze and not let that moment pass. Kanda's lips were soft and had a hint of the taste of Kanda's most likely last meal, which was soba. Kanda pushed him away looking away at Allen afterwards. Allen wondered why until he saw a little blush form on Kanda's cheeks. Allen's evil grin slowly formed and said.

"Do I see a blush forming on your face, Kanda?"

"Shut Up Moyashi." Allen chuckled at this statement. As Allen slowly walks away, Kanda says, "Please don't tell this to anyone, especially when you move into the headquarters."

Allen laughed. "Your wish is my command, but don't blame me when people make inferences." He then continues to walk away to his master, who slaps him the moment he arrived for being too slow.

Froi Tiedoll walks over to Kanda, who is still lying on the grass. It was his first time to see the boy looks so calm and relaxed. The apprentice of Marian must have done something to him is what he thought. It was maybe a good thing that for once, Kanda could get along with someone.

"Come on Yuu. We have to get Daisya. It's bad if we leave him."

"Che… Like I care old man." Kanda's expression returned to a scowling one after just one second.

"Come on or do you want to be the one left behind?"

"Do whatever you like old man." Kanda retorted.

Tiedoll sighed and picked up Kanda and threw him over his shoulder. Kanda ordered the man to put him down and he did. Kanda never liked to be manhandled especially if he was sorting out his emotions. He was still thinking about the brat he so named Moyashi. He had already come to the conclusion that he was just infatuated with the boy and nothing more.

/*Back at the present*/

"Hurry up Moyashi or I'm gonna leave you." Kanda quickly walked.

"Wasn't I the one waiting for you?" Allen bickered.

"Che… Sorry if I was in deep thinking that I lost track of time." Kanda didn't want to admit it, but he lost track of time because he was thinking of the moyashi. Seven years had gone by since he last saw the moyashi. During the seven years where they didn't see each other, Kanda's infatuation towards the boy just grew and grew until how it is right now. He liked the boy. He actually had a crush on him, even though he won't say it out loud since the word crush seemed girly. He was now 18 so most likely Allen was 15. He still looked as cute as ever, which made Kanda shudder, since he was thinking about it.

"Eh… I wonder…" Allen taps his chin. "I wonder what you were thinking of."

"None of your business beansprout." Kanda walked quickly away.

Allen shouted. "I wonder if you were remembering the ki—" Allen was then pushed to the wall. Mugen was at his throat and not sheathed. Kanda glared at him with killing intent and said.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't say it."

"Fine fine. Now, can you let me go?" Allen asked nicely. Kanda let him go and walked away when Allen snickered. "BaKanda, Scaredy Cat."

This ticked Kanda off and he pushed Allen towards a wall. He forcefully placed his lips onto Allen's. Kanda noted in his mind that Allen's lips were still the same as ever. They were soft and they tasted sweet. Even though Kanda disliked sweets, the sweet taste of the moyashi's lips were just addictive. Allen wasn't surprised by Kanda's action and gladly accepted the kiss. He actually knew that this would happen if Kanda were to be ticked off. He also wanted it so he didn't mind it. Their lips separated and they looked at each other, not one of them speaking. Allen decided to speak up.

"So, what does that kiss of yours mean?"

"Che… I think it's plain easy to see, moyashi." Kanda smirked as he let Allen go.

"Well, then it's good to see it ain't one-sided baKanda." Allen smiled innocently.

"Che… whatever. Anyways, we have to go now." Allen nodded and the two of them walked quickly to the port, since their finder must been waiting for ages for them to arrive. It was a mutual understanding. They both loved each other, but by doing so, they also hated each other. It was one destructive relationship that was going to blow into chaos at any time if not handled properly. But knowing the two exorcists, they'll make through it somehow.

* * *

**Wee!!! My first one-shot!! =)) This came to me while I was waiting for myself to sleep. At least I remembered it after I slept. I find it sweet. xDD I don't know how though –sighs- Anyways, I am on a 10-day quarantine 'cuz my school was hit with a case of aH1N1, so everyone has to go under quarantine, especially since there have been 2 confirmed cases. As of now, there are already 4 confirmed cases. What does this mean?? Well, I'll be at home the whole time, so expect me reading fanfics and updating maybe 2-3 chapters of my other fanfic. Also, pray or hope I don't have aH1N1 'cuz if I do, I won't be able to write stories for a while. ******** And that would suck if that happened. So yeah…**

**THOU SHALL REVIEW THIS FANFIC**

**AND READ MY OTHER FANFIC**

**SO CLICK THE BUTTON WITH GREEN LETTERS BELOW THIS ;)**

**REMEMBER THOU SALL REVIEW THIS FANFIC xDD**


End file.
